This invention relates to a frame for body stretching exercises, and, more particularly, to a frame of this kind that is relatively simple in construction, and easy and comfortable to use.
The importance of stretching the body prior to undertaking strenuous physical exercise is increasingly recognized nowadays, especially among physical trainers and therapists. It is now believed that adequate stretching of key muscle groups will aid in avoiding many injuries relating to tight, spastic, and imbalanced muscular conditions. The importance of body flexibility and its relationship to athletic performance and injury avoidance has been long ignored, but recently seems to be increasingly appreciated. In addition, body stretching alone, even when not followed by other exercise, is believed to be beneficial to maintaining health.
Many exercise devices are currently offered on the market, but none of those known to applicant appear to be suitable for stretching exercises; they all appear to be designed for what might be called endurance, or muscle building. Certainly none of them are promoted for well rounded body stretching.
The device of the present invention is intended to fill this need, and is an inexpensive, compact piece of equipment that will be found useful by sports trainers, chiropractors, physical therapists, and all persons engaged in strenuous exercise. This new device allows users to reduce the incidence of injury, and to speed recovery by fully stretching key muscles, thus filling an important gap in the exercise regimen of everyone from professional athletes to older people who want to improve their muscular-skeletal health.
The device of the invention allows the user to stretch arms, chest, all portions of the back, and the legs, obliques, lats, quadriceps, abdomen and rectus abdominal muscles in various prone and supine positions. It has also been reported by therapists to be invaluable in the rehabilitation phase of an injury, as it appears to aid in restoring joint mobility.
Briefly, the stretching device of the invention somewhat resembles an artist""s easel combined with an army cot. It comprises two pairs of legs, front and back, hinged together at their upper ends like the legs of a sawhorse, and a generally rectangular U-shaped frame, denoted here the upper frame, hinged on the front legs and extending upwardly in the plane of the front legs when unfolded.
Body supports are rotatable on the rear and front legs and the upper frame, extending transversely across the exercise device for partially supporting the user""s body during use.
The device is also preferably collapsible for ease of transport or for storage. The rear legs and the upper frame simply fold upon the front legs, resulting in a compact, flat, and easily handled assembly.